Click, click boom
by calleighstorres
Summary: Ryan Wolfe is in Washington. But when the copycat serial bomber he's been after follows him from Miami to Washington with a goal to get rid of him, will he be able to get him first? NCIS X CSI MIAMI. [ON HOLD/COMING BACK]
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Ryan Wolfe is a visiting investigator there to visit Special Agent DiNozzo. **

**Authors Notes - CSI: Miami and NCIS crossover. Set in Season 4/5 of CSI: Miami and Season 2 of NCIS. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the tv shows mentioned. Just a fanfic.**

* * *

"I'm here to see Special Agent DiNozzo." The brown haired man, clad in a navy colored suit with a white dress shirt, said to the receptionist. The woman nodded as she picked up a visitor's badge and gave it to the CSI. Ryan clipped it to his suit and was told to head on up. He thanked the lady and made his way to the elevator, pressing the button to the bullpen where Gibbs' team resided.

Tony and Kate were sitting at their desks, bickering as usual while McGee ignored them as he furiously typed on his computer. The agents were stuck with a day of paperwork with a shortage of cases that week. None of them were really interested in it so they'd got it out of the way first.

When Ryan Wolfe exited the elevator, the eyes of other federal agents turned to him. He felt a little isolated as he was the only one there that worked for a county as opposed to the federal government. Anthony hadn't noticed his younger cousin's arrival as he continued to through paper balls at Caitlin who kept telling him off. Ryan wasn't in the least surprised his cousin was still flirting. The cycle never really ended. But he was sure that Special Agent Todd was his future wife. They were meant to be, in his personal opinion.

Gibbs was confused by the stranger in his bullpen. But he had eyes much like his SFA's which gave him an idea of who he was there to see. Kate glanced over at the young man and then back at Tony. "Do you know him?"

Tony smiled. He stood up and walked over to his cousin. "Long time, no see, Wolfie." "I thought we agreed Nathaniel was 'Wolfie', DiNozzo?" The older man pulled Ryan into a hug. "Nope." Wolfe hugged back, not at all flattered by the teasing he thought was long overdue. With all the time that had passed. Ryan was the youngest of three boys and in his family, being the last addition, was always called 'Wolfie' or 'Wolfe cub'.

They pulled away and everybody stared at them. Including Kate. "I feel like I've seen you before." Ryan nodded. "I'm a forensic scientist, better known as a CSI, for Miami Dade Police Department CSI." This caught the attention of Timothy McGee. Maybe this guy would have a little more sense of order than his unknowing colleagues. Both Kate and Tim properly introduced themselves to Ryan - only to be interrupted by Abby.

"Hey guys- who are you?"

"Ryan. Ryan Wolfe. You're Abby, a forensic scientist?"

"Yeah..?"

"Hah, me too."

Abby's eyes widened. "You're a forensic scientist?!" It had been so long since anyone in the same profession had visited NCIS from afar. This visitor made Abby excited. There was so much she could show him. Tony didn't want to lose his cousin to his friends like that. He was far too easy going in getting to know everyone. "Abby - this is my cousin, Ryan. Ryan, this is Abby Scuito. Forensics."

The two shared a hug and Abby realised she wasn't much shorter than him. Taller than him even. "How tall are you?" Ryan pursed his lips. "Umm.. 5'10?" All three agents looked up. He was shorter than McGee, not much taller than Kate and pretty much shorter than Abby in her 6-inch heels. Anthony grinned. "Guess you didn't grow much." Ryan rolled his eyes and mouthed something to him in Italian.

Tony gasped at what Ryan had mouthed to him. "You always had an attitude, Wolfie."

"How about I show you my lab? You'll know how it works."

"I do." He confirmed, leaving the bullpen and following Abby.

Tim and Kate didn't even know Tony had family. "Thought everyone in your family was estranged?" Tony nodded. "Yeah, except my young cousin who moved from Boston to Miami. The kid is smart. That's why he has successfully become a police officer and scientist in his early twenties." The younger agents listened carefully to what he said, mainly because it was him not talking about himself and they were interested to know about this man they had met.

"So how many languages does he speak?"

"English, Italian, Spanish, a bit of French.." Tony's voice trailed off as he tried to think of what else.

Tim actually thought Ryan Wolfe had an intelligence about him. He was a smart man, who took pride in his appearance and how he presents himself. Ryan doesn't hold off from greeting people who want to greet him and seems so genuine. DiNozzo probably didn't see him much because he lived in Miami, FL. It's a flight there. He was also able to speak a few languages which was quite entertaining in itself.

Kate hadn't expected to not be so weirded out by someone who knew the SFA. But she still wanted to know what he said to Tony before Abby dragged him away.

"What did he say in Italian?"

DiNozzo sarcastically laughed. "He said I was a jackass."

"Well, I like him already." Tim commented, getting back to work on his computer.

"Same." Kate added, picking up her book and reading it. That left Tony thinking what his cousin had done to win over his colleagues. Was it his aura? Or his personality? Maybe how he came across. Tony didn't really know. He wasn't just there for a visit though. Ryan was actually due at a conference, as he mentioned on the call he made to the Italian before he flew over to Washington. He'd taken the day off to come to NCIS. Yet it seemed like there was more he had to say. Something he wasn't saying.

* * *

"Your Mastect is pretty cool. That makes me miss mine in my lab."

Abby beamed. "Major Maspec likes you too!" Ryan chuckled as they left the elevator and headed back into the bullpen, only for something behind them to explode.

"Abby!" All three agents shouted.

He shielded the forensic scientist while everyone else ducked. Something was wrong. Really wrong. Once the damage had taken its toll, Ryan stood and helped Abby on her feet. "Thank you." That's when he saw a piece of tape with '_it's time to destroy this agency from the inside out' _written on it. It reminded him of a crime scene he'd once processed. "Anytime." He muttered.

Ryan slipped on his latex gloves and looked through the parts, finding a battery. One that could easily have been made to send electric current through the device and cause a mini explosion. "This was no accident, somebody in here is gunning for us all. He's a serial bomber from Miami."

Gibbs, from the floor above, looked at the CSI. He appeared to know what he was doing and what caused this. "Ey Wolfe," he called "Do you know who did this?" Ryan turned around, holding the bit that was triggered to blow up.

"Yes sir, it was a bomber from Miami. He's been on the run for sometime. He leaves a small bomb at every crime scene, along with a piece of tape that's written on. That's how we got his name. His fingerprints. Obviously, I need to compare the fingerprints from our old cases but I'm sure we'll have a match. Tape preserves evidence and covers all ridge detail, so we should get something."

He nodded. "Do anything of you have any evidence bags?"

Abby pulled some fresh ones out of her lab coat pockets. "Always prepared." Ryan thanked her and took the bags, bagging each piece of evidence and using his sharpie to label them with the evidence number, his name, where they were collected and the date. Then he walked over to Tony's desk and asked for his camera. Tony gave him the camera. Ryan then walked back over and took photos of the damage and the piece of paper he almost missed.

All three federal agents were just standing there and watching. He was the only person acting professional in a room full of federal government workers. Ryan worked for a county. And yet he was the only one doing the investigating. If this was somebody from an old case of his, they might be out for him as being the lead CSI on a past case and the only person who could properly inform them on the case.

"Abby, you process the evidence. I need to ask Officer Wolfe some questions." Director Shepard said from the stairs.

Ryan nodded. "Meet you there, Abs." Abby nodded and went down to her lab with the evidence in her hands. He went up the stairs to the conference room with Gibbs and Jenny. Everybody else thought he was doomed. Others thought they just wanted to know what was going on.

"So, as far as I've heard, you're from CSI."

"Crime Scene Investigation. You're correct."

Jenny had heard the explosion and saw him protect Abby. For someone who was a police officer and not a navy cop, he sure did more. Mainly because he had more idea of what was going on. "Explain your case to me."

Ryan fully explained how he got Intel that their serial bomber was going after marines in Washington. How the evidence connected it to a bunch of crime scenes like that in Miami. Same M.O. It didn't change. How he was supposed to be at a conference in two days. Why he was in D.C. and his job. It then made sense how he worked so fast on the evidence and knew what to do. He was a professional.

"Are you authorized to shoot to kill?"

Wolfe cocked his eyebrow. "Yeah?" Jenny smiled. "Good. You're going to be part of NCIS for a bit. We need you to help us find the man who did this.. if you're willing to help?" Ryan fixed his posture. "More than willing." Gibbs was quite impressed. He'd not at all stammered or struggled to answer their questions. Whoever trained him had done a good job on his confidence. Most people couldn't speak properly to his face. "Great. You're going to get your serial bomber. But first, we need a name."

"Killian Henley! You were right!" Abby exclaimed, rushing in through the doors. "It's the same man who is connected to six crimes in Miami and matches the prints from the case file." This was good they had the right man.. but it also meant they were needing to find this serial bomber before anyone else got hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2: Gunning after the Wolfe**

Ryan adjusted his work I.D. on his belt. As an officer now on duty as he was following up on a case, he was permitted to be involved in the investigation. Being a forensics officer, it came with a little more resistance. He spoke four languages, got a master's degree in science and passed police academy with flying colors. If that didn't scream perfectionism - he wasn't sure of what did. He'd called Horatio the next day and told him that Henley was planning to attack a federal agency. His boss had told him that he could sent someone up if he needed it. Ryan refused and said it was fine. They were needed in Miami and he couldn't shorten the team like that on such short notice.

As he entered the bullpen, Kate was the first to spot him. _Was he always this serious? _The look on his face was of one she hadn't seen when she first met him. "Ryan. Welcome. You're early." "Yeah.. jet lag, I suppose. And I have a brief to prepare." He indicated the stack of case files in his hands. Agent Todd nodded. "I get it."

"You're earlier than my team." Gibbs stated as he came from the elevator towards the desks.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Guess I'm just used to waking up early." Gibbs smiled. He liked this kid. It seemed he already knew what he was going to say. Wolfe didn't apologize. He just explained himself. Which was unusual to anyone who had never really been to NCIS for business before. Tony and Tim had heard that conversation and almost panicked. Nobody had ever did that on one of their first conversations with Gibbs.

"Ryan!" Anthony hissed.

Gibbs shook his head. "At least he listens to me, DiNozzo." "Sorry boss." he gushed. Ryan held back a laugh. So much for the critiquing. It seemed his cousin was becoming Gibbs' favourite. "Wolfe, what do we have?"

"So far, Abby has managed to match the fingerprint on the tape to our serial bomber. I compared the metal fragments from the bomb in comparison to the ones I listed in my case reports. Same manufacturing. Homemade bombs. Henley has no set address after he stopped paying rent for his motel room in Miami. I went through his bank history and found the receipt for the tape. Called up the hardware store and they confirmed it was our suspect. The tape appears to be his signature, with a different phrase written each time. I found trace on the up side of the tape, it was meth."

The silver haired agent's team were lost for words. He'd been working a lot. This was ridiculous how much he'd gotten from a small bomb. "You specialize in trace?" "Trace, A/V and DNA. But mostly, yeah." Tony didn't even know this much about his cousin. Sure he was smart but this was insane. Not even Abby worked that fast. He was a crazy investigator.

"Found the meth lab. Ran by some rogue sailors."

Gibbs had been drinking his coffee, and almost choked. "You what?" "I found the lab. I looked through some NCIS cases and found a cold meth case." The older man drew his cup from his lips and glanced at his team who were stood in a row with blank faces., "Grab your gear," then turned to the CSI. "Send me the location."

The agents grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. "Good job." He told the young man, slotting his gun into his holster and following his team.

Ryan watched as they left. He wasn't NCIS so this wasn't his call, however, that didn't mean he wasn't on this case as MDPD Liaison. That was his calling. He pulled out his phone and called Calleigh. He'd missed a call earlier as he was working.

"Cal, what is it?"

"Where are you?"

"NCIS headquarters. Why? What's going on?"

He heard her breathe shakily. "Calleigh, you're scaring me." Ryan walked over to the window and held the phone closer to his ear. "There's a copycat. And he wants to get rid of the person who knows the most about this case.. and that's you. You're in trouble, Ryan. We need to secure you as soon as possible."

"Calleigh, I'm in a building full of feds. There isn't a way a person from Miami who wants me dead is going to get into this building and kill me."

Wolfe was stubborn. It was written that he was going to not want to take what she was saying. But a copycat that wanted to impress Henley was trying to show he could be of use by trying to murder the cop who is onto him was a big deal. "..what's the copycat's name?" "Alix Bayer."

He nodded. "Ok. I'll stay alert." "You better. I don't want to hear that the only link to our shared case with NCIS is cut by the lead CSI ending up dead." Calleigh was serious when she said that. Ryan was on this case by pure coincidence. If not, it would've been Eric going to Washington. Horatio thought sending someone different for a change would be a good idea. Until he heard about their serial bomber escaping to D.C. where his youngest was. Ryan was being followed. They were both after him. And he had no idea how he was going to get past that.

"Gibbs." The senior agent grunted.

"It's Wolfe. We have an emergency."

Jethro didn't understand where the young man was coming from. "What do you mean?" "Gibbs, I'm the next target. My colleague just informed me there's a copycat looking for me with a gun in their hand. Wants to prove their loyalty to Henley by killing the only person who knows the most and is leading the case being the only strong link keeping both Miami and Washington in connection with the evidence I collected in all six cases prior. They want _me."_


	3. Chapter 3

**PART 3: Escaped**

In the interrogation room, sat Henley with Agent Gibbs. They were glaring at one another. "We have you for all these bombings." He said, pushing forward all the crime scene photos from each case. "It was that young CSI that took those right? Good job he did."

They'd picked him up from the meth lab. The sailors were arrested and found guilty and dishonorably discharged. Ryan was watching the interrogation with Tony. "Wolfe, are you okay?" He asked his cousin who did look generally anxious. "Yeah, yeah.. Tony, I'm good." He retorted, staring at the man who appeared to be looking at him despite not being able to actually see through the tinted windows.

He made a gun shape with his hand. "Click, click.." the bomber pretended to set back the gun, then he pretended to fire at him. "Boom." An evil smirk formed upon his face. Ryan folded his arms. He had to not let this man get inside his head. Otherwise he'd die without ever being able to prevent it. He had to stop Alix. Now they had the man they were after, it would make things a lot easier. Henley wouldn't be leaving that room until there was some information gathered by S.A. Gibbs.

Tony whispered something to him in Italian that did reassure him a bit. "Ok." was all he replied with, leaving the observation room. Tim gave his co-worker a funny look. "What did you say to him?" "I told him to use that heart of his, Probie. He's smart but doesn't always know what to do with his knowledge." McGee hadn't seen this side of the older man. The side that cared about his family. But family was family. And he wasn't going to let his cousin that had a price on his head be in danger on his own. He couldn't. That would violate any sort of family morals he had. Family comes first.

Kate just smiled. She knew he'd make sense of his cousin's words and seeing the compassionate side of DiNozzo made her want to know more. "I didn't take you for the family oriented type." "..And I didn't take you for mortal combat maniac when I first met you." Todd jokingly elbowed him, in which he laughed. Tony really didn't mind when he and Kate got along. When they made each other laugh and could only have the greatest conversations. She had been the first partner he hadn't actually disliked. Because he liked Special Agent Todd a lot.

Meanwhile, Ryan rushed down to Abby's lab. "Hey Abs, can I borrow your computer?" "Sure." She pointed through the glass door to her desk. He thanked her and quickly made his way over to it, sitting down at the chair and quickly began typing. The forensic scientist did get a bit curious as he was typing quite quickly. And nobody ever typed anywhere close to McGee's speed except her. She walked over and stood over him.

He was trying to find a way. "I need to find out if there's any way of finding Alix before he finds me." Abby nodded. She didn't interrupt and instead let him do his thing. This wasn't anything new to him. He was a trained investigator and knew exactly what he was doing when he didn't really have the time.

"Are you tracking the cell signal?"

"Yeah. One of the things you find with copycats, is that they don't really know how to commit crimes. Alix is only going to find me here and if so.. we need to find a way to find him. He mostly likely has the same phone that he had in Miami."

Ryan typed it in and on the signal tracker, he got a hit. "Where?" Wolfe's eyes widened at the result on the screen. Alix's phone was in the building, which meant he was inside NCIS with a concealed weapon in attempt to find Ryan Wolfe and kill him. "Abby. Lock up your lab." He got up and pulled his weapon. "Ryan - you're going to get killed!" "Wouldn't be the first time there's a price on my head. I'm not making you vulnerable by keeping me here. I have to be the one to get rid of him."

Before she could protest, he left her lab. Abby panicked. Something was happening. It was awfully quiet. And nobody had pressed the button for a lockdown. Plus, nobody heard that Henley had been escorted out of the building which meant one of two things. The security was slow- or Killian had escaped custody. And that was one of the worst things that could be happening. Abby pressed the lockdown button and awaited for thr lockdown to take place in her lab, praying the CSI would be okay.

Ryan drew his weapon as he travelled up the staircase. He couldn't take any chances with his not having his weapon drawn. Not since he was shot in the eye. One of the most damaging places. As he make his way up the stairs, he heard footsteps. But it wasn't a surprise there was someone there. The NCIS headquarters was a big place. Only this time he was looking for two serial bombers with a decency to kill. Jenny was right. It would be a shoot to kill situation.

He pushed the door and walked into the hallway. It wasn't so quiet there. People were gathering their stuff and running. People hiding under their desks or drawing their weapons too.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he walked over quickly to his cousin.

"Killian killed the agent escorting him, and is now with Bayer. The one who wants me dead."

The Italian was about to respond, when gunshots started flying. Ryan dove onto the ground and rolled, avoiding being in any sight. DiNozzo just ducked. He still didn't know how Ryan even knew how to do that. "Extra, much?" "No." Wolfe replied, peering over and seeing Bayer on his own with a semi automatic pistol. Government standard issued. Probably the security guard's missing weapon.

"Not coming after me, Wolfe? Scared I'll shoot?"

"I think you should be scared of me once I start shooting. You'll end up with a bullet to the head soon enough."

Ryan immediately stood up and fired a shot. He hit Alix in the arm with pristine aim. "Ow!" The man screeched, clasping his bleeding arm. That wasn't part of his plan. Ryan wasn't supposed to shoot him like that. And he wasn't supposed to hit him the way he did. "You're going to pay for that!" He scampered off and was soon out of sight.

The young CSI wasn't going to let him get away. Not yet. "Ryan. I'm coming with you." Ryan was ready to refuse his cousin's help. But he couldn't face them alone with two to one. "Okay, Tony. But this isn't D.C. style - this is Miami style."


	4. Chapter 4

**PART 4: Miami Style**

"Hi Ryan." Ducky said as he looked up from the dead agent he had just done a post mortem on.

Wolfe liked the elder man and rather enjoyed the stories he told. "Hi Dr Mallard. What was Agent Voyuer's C.O.D.?" The medical examiner sighed. "Gunshot wound to the back of the head at close range. He bled to death." Ryan nodded. As much as he was a little screamish, this was his job back in Miami. Only he and the team worked using the physical evidence rather than the circumstantial evidence. While looking at the victim, Ryan noticed the lack of defensive wounds. "He hadn't seen it coming. The lack of defensive wounds would suggest that the killer, who we would assume is Bayer, had taken down the federal agent and not given him time to defend himself with a bullet straight to the head." "Good observation." Ducky stated, realising it too.

"Would you be so kind as to get this to Abby?" The young CSI was handed the tub that contained the bullet. It looked like the same caliber from the pistol. He could use a bullet from the bullpen to see if it matched.

"Thanks Ducky!" He smiled, leaving autopsy. Ryan refused to rest until he had both of them either locked up behind bars or dead in autopsy. There was no other way. Otherwise he'd be the one being sent back to Miami with a tag on his foot.

Dr Mallard was quite fond of the CSI. He didn't come storming in and almost give him a heart attack. Or enter quietly and cause a fright. Ryan was much quieter than the other visitors they had from time to time. He was the polar opposite of Agent DiNozzo. But some things made them similar and easy to tell they were related. Mostly when they bickered in Italian. Wolfe was a scientist, so unlike the agents, he would be more open to attention to detail on the cause of death and the impressions. If there were any defensive wounds. How it could've happened. That did amuse the doctor.

Ryan arrived at Abby's lab with the tub in one hand and the Caf-Pow! in the other. "What do you have for me Wolfe?" Wolfe handed over the caffeine filled drink and held up the bullet fragment. "Can I use your microscope..?" Scuito smiled widely. "You don't need to keep asking. You're a forensic scientist too. Of course you can!"

He thanked her and slipped on his gloves, before he entered the second room and used the microscope to compare the bullets. Ryan needed to make sure they were a match, otherwise they had two guns. One that shot up the bullpen and one that shot the fed. Adjusting the lens, Ryan took a look at the first bullet. Standard striation with the shell casing also found. This was the one found in the bullpen. Luckily it hadn't taken too much damage and was still valuable evidence. He then took a look at the bullet from Special Agent Voyuer. _Match. Thank God. _

The striations on both bullets were identical - which made them a 99.99% match. Same gun. Which means same killer. Not only is Bayer going down for attempted murder of a police officer but also murder in the first degree. And there wasn't a way it could be counted as an accident.

Ryan then dusted the shell casings for prints. He found a good one that wasn't patchy and was clear enough to run through again the national criminal database. If he was correct - it showed match to Bayer. Or Henley. Depending on who reloaded the weapon and who fired it. Alix definitely fired it. Which left Killian to maybe be the one who reloaded the firearm once it was out of ammo. That would insinuate he somehow had extra ammo for a government standard issue weapon. Now that was worrying.

So when the print came back a match to Killian, Ryan wasn't at all surprised. He was using Alix to do all his dirty deeds for him. Which screamed sociopathic behavior. Ryan had left tracking them down to the federal agents. His job was the evidence, not the arresting.

He'd paged Gibbs about the results as this was a joint case on his NCIS turf. The silver haired agent had gotten down to the lab and came to him with NCIS' forensic scientist. "Whatcha got, Wolfe?" "Good news is that the same gun was used to kill Voyuer. Bad news is, Alix didn't reload it," Gibbs gave the young CSI a funny look. He had no clue what he was implying. "..Killian did. Which means he had that ammo before he was arrested. The only way that happens is if he hadn't been searched properly." Finally he caught onto what the former patrol officer meant.

"My theory is.. Voyuer was involved. He was no longer a valuable asset once Alix had gotten into the building. Henley tells Alix to kill Voyuer and gives him the gun. Bayer kills the federal agent and makes it seem like an unrelated murder when really it ran much deeper."

"You're telling me my victim was actually a part of the plan, only they hadn't planned murdering him?"

Ryan nodded. He rushed over to Abby's computer and went through Voyuer's bank records. Deposit of $20,000. Not from his paycheck. That meant he had received money in advance for his betrayal of the agency. "Is this what you CSIs do? Incriminate feds?" Kate, who had joined Gibbs in the lab a few minutes ago, asked with an indelicate tone. She was referring to previous allegations that his lab was not too trustworthy - courtesy of Erica Sykes and her love to spread rumors.

The young italian glanced over at the federal agent then back at the monitor. "I'm a forensic scientist, the evidence speaks for itself. All I do is process, analyse and use it to help me understand a case better. I'm not purposely incriminating anyone. You tell me how a corrupt federal agent is allowed to escort a wanted criminal who's soul aim is to put a bullet in my skull." He remarked, his eyes not moving once as he quickly typed.

Abby remained silent, unsure of how to resolve the tension in the room. Gibbs never really had anything to say.

The tense silence was then broken when Tim McGee rushed in. "I've got a location."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Inspired by 7x19 & 7x20 of CSI Miami. A short preview of what's to come. :P**

* * *

**PART 5: WHAT HAPPENED TO RYAN? **

* * *

_"Where's Wolfe?" "I thought he was with you!"_

* * *

"Where, McGee?"

"A forest off the side of the freeway."

"A forest?" Tim just nodded his head.

Gibbs had to take a hunch on this. Technology didn't lie. Unless someone knew how to tell a lie with it. "Lets go." He told Kate. Special Agent Todd followed the oldest agent of the MCRT.

Ryan stayed sat down in his seat. "Did I do something wrong?" "No. Kate can be a little sharp with her words." The young man sighed. "Nothing I haven't heard before. Can I go and make a quick call to my boss?" Abby smiled. "Yeah, sure!"

He took out his phone and flipped it open, walking into the empty hallway and holding the phone to his ear.

"Caine."

"H? It's Ryan. I think we may have a lead on the case."

"That's great.. how are you?"

"I'm fine."

The lieutenant knew a lie when he heard it. But Ryan had every right to be. He was in grave danger and still faced it like any other case. "Got into a heated debate about my work with one of the feds. Almost died twice already. Nothing too much." He answered dryly. Horatio frowned. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" "They are federal agents, I'll be okay."

"Sure you will." Another voice said.

That wasn't Ryan's voice. His accent was more.. southern. Ryan was from Boston and his accent was easier to establish and kept a distinct tone to it. But this- this wasn't him. _It was Killian. _Horatio immediately switched on his alert mode. "Mr Wolfe? Mr Wolfe?" No answer. "Ryan?"

"You're going to regret ever coming after me, lieutenant. Your CSI is going to pay for what you did."

On the other side of the line, lay an unconscious Ryan Wolfe. He'd been injected with something that had caused him to black out and fall into the ground. Because he didn't necessarily weigh too much, he wasn't hard to transport. Killian had kidnapped the CSI for his own personal gain. Ryan Wolfe was a name known to many criminals and crime bosses. They knew he had a lot of Intel on current cases he had been working on and could find them ways to get out of it. So killing him wouldn't be worth it until he'd served his purpose. And that hadn't happened yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**PART 6: "Why Haven't You Put Me Out Of My Misery?" (Short Chapter)**

* * *

Ryan sat in the dark room, with his back against the wall as he let out a sigh. His eyes were still a little hazey but he knew what he was seeing. A dark room with a barred door and very little light from the small windows above. His mind went to NCIS. CSI. Everybody who would be wondering where he went. And what happened to him. He wouldn't just abandon a case he'd worked on for months, trying to get this guy.. and now his copycat too. That just wasn't him. And he hoped people would realize that he never lightly abandons a case. Although, it was weird that Alix hadn't just killed him already. They wanted him dead after all.

"Hey! Listen to me!" He shouted angrily.

A figure came to the door. "What do you want, you little bitch?" "Why haven't you put me out of my misery yet?" He asked. It was a genuine question. He doubted he was going to make it out alive, but he was hoping they would've at least killed him while he was drugged. So then he wouldn't feel as much pain. The longer he sat in the cell, the more he questioned his profession. But there was nothing to question about it. Being a CSI was dangerous.. somebody had to do it though. And he knew that he could take the loss that came with the job. He'd seen enough in his life to know that.

Suddenly, the door swung open and into the light came Alix Bayer. The guy who had been after him this whole time. Probably the one who tried to blow him and Abby to smithereens. But there was one thing he could count on.. and that was his knowledge of the case. The profile of the serial killer. Bayer put a price on his head because he knew too much, but sometimes.. too much was just enough.

"You want to feel the pain, Wolfe? Because I can make it _hell _for you here."

Ryan didn't say anything else. Bayer grabbed him by the neck, and began adding pressure as he began to suffocate the CSI. As his legs weren't chained, the young CSI aimlessly began kicking.. until he kicked him in the leg and caused him to let go. "Fuck.. off.." He said breathlessly. "You.. won't.. do.. a thing."

Alix got up with anger. He left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

The CSI slumped back down. He wasn't sure if he was going to find a way out, however, from what he'd been able to see outside - Killian Henley wasn't even there. Which meant one thing. He was still after victims, and Ryan had no way of telling Gibbs and the team that there were still more murders to occur.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART 7: MISSING YOU**

* * *

"Wolfe's gone."

"What do you mean 'Wolfe's gone', DiNozzo?!"

Tony sighed. "They took him. The CCTV shows him being injected by something. Abby could try and get a number plate from the video?" Gibbs gave him the usual stone cold expression of 'do-it-then-DiNozzo' and the Italian nodded. "On it, boss." He immediately made his way down to the forensics lab to go through the tapes with Abby.

Kate was sat at her desk, when she received an email from an unknown sender. "Uh, McGee!" She called to the younger agent. McGee rushed over to the computer, and put the email on the plasma. It was a video of Ryan. Tied to a chair, bleeding from all different places on his body. "Play the video, Kate." Gibbs said coldly. Kate nodded. She pressed play, and the video began. It almost felt as thought they were looking the CSI right in the eyes.

_"Alix has kidnapped me, and expects the MDPD and NCIS to give him freedom on exchange for my life.." He huffed. "..fucking bastard." Ryan spat some blood out and exhaled. "I'm being held in some kind of underground cell, the truck was a blue jeep with custom tyres and Henley is still out there. Don't let him walk away-" He said quickly, before someone shouted and the video ended._

All three agents were horrified. They were supposed to be looking after him. He'd been the next target the whole time, and they already captured him. Kate felt bad for questioning his investigation process and Tim just wanted to do anything to find him. As for Gibbs, he knew that the only way to find Wolfe was to find Henley.

"We're going after Henley and we are going to get him alive so that son of a bitch will tell us where Wolfe is." Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs, how are we gonna know where to look?"

"The video." The senior agent said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, before he disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

"How many old buildings have basements?"

"A few." Abby replied.

Tony nodded dejectedly. He wanted to find his cousin. Ryan was the MDPD liaison and the only person who knew this case inside and out. So solving this without him wasn't going to be easy. "You really care about him.. don't you?" Abby quietly inquired as she worked on getting a clear license plate. Tony gave a short chuckle. "Yeah.. he's family."

The forensic scientist was quite intrigued by this side of Tony. He was softer. Didn't share his usual charismatic charm. It was obvious that his cousin's disappearance made him feel the things he'd always pushed deep down and tried to forget about. His phone started ringing and DiNozzo picked it up. Tony didn't realize it was one of Ryan's partners.

"Is this Anthony DiNozzo?" The southerner asked.

"Yes. That must make you Calleigh.. I'm sorry we have to speak on terms like these."

Calleigh exhaled softly. It was true. Ryan had been kidnapped. Abby had forwarded the video to the Crime Lab so they could help with the identification. They were in this together. Their officer was kidnapped and it was down to them to find him. "Ryan told me that he had a lead.. a few days ago. He said it was something to do with meth he found on the device used in attempt to hurt him and your forensic scientist?"

"Yeah. He said he found trace evidence that could link our suspects to all the murders. The methamphetamine. I didn't realize how until I read over previous case reports. He's really worked this case thoroughly."

"That's Ryan alright," She said. "He's always done things professionally.. and even taught me a few things I thought I already knew."

They were on call for a while, comparing results from the videos. The CSIs were working on the footage of Ryan's abduction while Abby was working on the video of him in the cell. "He was right about the blue jeep. The partial number plate matches a make and model - the dark blue jeep belonging to.. our serial killer. But it's Alix Bayer who took him."

"We're still trying to get a location, but hopefully we'll be able to get one soon."

Calleigh couldn't help but feel like maybe she should've gone to Washington too. Maybe it would've been better. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped so violently. Even seeing him so helpless makes her feel awful. Ryan is her partner. Her friend. The person she knew she could always confide in.. and maybe someone she might've taken for granted.

While Eric and Dan were working on the footage, she was sat in her office staring at a picture of them from their mini trip to New Orleans. She was holding vigil for him. The blonde couldn't bare to watch that video again. He looked numb. Like all he wanted was for it to be over. She wanted him to hopeful.. but it was easier said than done.

"Calleigh,"

Calleigh put down the picture and looked up at Valera, who was standing in the doorway. "Maxine, how can I help you?" She asked, recapturing her composure. Valera smiled, entering the office. The DNA analyst could tell Calleigh wasn't okay after seeing Ryan like that. The ballistics expert hadn't been around after she had witnessed the video. And she knew why. "He'll hold on." Valera assured her.

"I know." She sighed, staring at his face in the photo.

Valera nodded. Calleigh was usually the most optimistic person anyone had ever seen, but after today.. not even her optimism could bring a smile to her face. She missed Wolfe.. and was worried for him.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god, I don't know how I haven't updated yet. Well here we go. Getting one step closer.**

**PART 8: BREATHE**

* * *

He stared into the darkness of the room when night fell. It felt like he was going insane. Chained to pipe on the wall, out of things to do. He had been uselessly hacking at the handcuffs with all the things he could find. As the room lacked light, he couldn't really see much when it was dark. After he'd been made to make that stupid video, he hoped that Bayer made the mistake of not realizing that he'd given his colleagues statements as to how to find him.. even though he had no idea where he was.

The CSI was tempted to just pick up whatever he could find and put himself out of his never ending misery. This wasn't the first he'd been kidnapped, and he wasn't necessarily panicking. Ryan was ready to accept death if he die. But Alix wouldn't kill him. And it was driving him insane. Was he that valuable of an asset?

He was in pain from the restraints that had been used to keep him from escaping that crappy chair. Ryan could see the ligature marks on his wrists, examining them as if he were doing a self peri-mortem autopsy. He also had faint marks from where Bayer had attempted to suffocate him.

"I wanna know you've chosen me as your next victim, and why you've switched M.O. from explosive devices to manual torture?"

The figure approached the barred door. "The least valuable to their boss is always the most valuable target."

That's when Ryan realized what their selection process had been. It explained why all the victims were of his age, or slightly older. This was a preference as a result of the feeling of abandonment in the serial killer's life. It was at his age, that he was suspended from his job. He was a navy engineer and physics fanatic. Henley knew that Bayer had been in a similar position, and had been able to manipulate him to do as he pleased. These hits were based off the need for vengeance. The victims were linked by their professions. Being a few years fresh out of college, starting a new job within the navy/core and.. their boss didn't particularly know them yet.

"When did you meet Henley? Might as well talk to me, I'm not getting out of here and I know you're set to make sure I don't escape.."

"College. He got in touch and said he needed help.. I had just gotten my degree in physics and engineering-"

By the time Bayer realised Ryan was playing with him, he'd already revealed to the CSI enough evidence to suggest that he was not actually capable of doing anything except being Henley's scapegoat. Wolfe wasn't usually so cunning.. but he decided that he had to continue his investigation, even when locked up. And the only thing he felt he could actually use in his pocket was a recording device.

"You're not getting out of here, Wolfe."

Ryan exhaled. "So I've been told."

"You know.. we could always trade you for that girl friend of yours. You convince her to come to Washington and we let you go, in exchange for her.. or the Cuban."

_Calleigh. _"Over my dead body. I'd rather me than any of my other teammates.. and besides, I'm the only one who fits Henley's ideal. Introverted.. under the age of 25.. new-ish to their job.. and under 6ft. He never kills anyone taller than him. He's 6'2". I'm pretty sure he could find someone over 5'11" if he really wanted to - do you not find that weird? You also fit the ideal victim."

"How do you know so much?"

"I'm a CSI, Bayer. It's my job to investigate these things, sorry I'm not the FBI. Navy related murders, you get NCIS, not the bureau. And county gets the callout first, not the feds."

Bayer sighed. It was like this kid was presenting his case on a silver platter. "Shut up." "Can't. You kidnapped me." Ryan retorted, turning his back to the door as he noticed something dimly reflecting off the moonlight. Alix walked away loudly and a far away door slammed, racking the building.

Ryan wasn't sure if he was seeing it right.. but he thought that he could see his gun in the back of the cell. The only way he'd be able to get it was by escaping the hand cuffs.. and he didn't know how he was gonna do that.

* * *

"Gentlemen, what do we have?" Horatio asked as he enetered the A/V lab.

Dan was still typing, while Eric turned to his boss. "We think we might have a location. We've not been able to fully narrow it down but the nearest cell tower gives us a rough idea of where Ryan could be held. That video was also full of small encrpytions that you'd only be able to see with infrared." Cooper moved over to the other monitor and showed his boss what was carved on the wall.

The address to an empty building that had been abandoned because of budget cuts. A number was enough to cut down the area to a few blocks, which meant the search would be shortened. The team out in D.C. would be confronted by Henley and Bayer sooner or later. "So killing Wolfe has no benefit whatsoever?" Dan inquired curiously.

"He fits the victim description, but keeping him alive prolonged the tension. Exactly as they wanted." Horatio mumbled, squinting to try and look at the glaring thing in the reflection of the camera.

Eric nodded. Cooper zoomed in as he figured his boss would want him to, and that's when they saw it. The glint of a window too high up to be at normal height. It meant they were looking for a basement. Because of Wolfe's slight lack in height, the distinguish between a ground level and a basement was easy to tell apart by direction of light.

The lieutenant called NCIS, asking to speak to Special Agent Gibbs. They had important information for locating the CSI, as well as their killer.


End file.
